Corduroy Jackson Jackson
Corduroy Jackson Jackson was a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''.'' His first appearance was in [[Brand New Couch|''Brand New Couch]], in Season 2. He reappears in BoJack's near-death experience in Season 6. Physical Appearance Corduroy Jackson Jackson was a young muscular, African-American man. He wore a tank top, gray hat, pants, and shoes. Personality Corduroy appears to have been a kind, outgoing, and friendly guy. He was a born-again Christian and offered an auto-erotic asphyxiation kit to BoJack because he used to be addicted to it, but he had a girlfriend who was worried she would lose him to it. He eventually accidentally commits suicide. He returns in BoJack's dream in ''The View from Halfway Down'''' in 'Season 6 when BoJack is close to death. Background '''History 'Corduroy Jackson Jackson '''was a former underwear model and actor for the movie, ''Secretariat. He eventually died of auto-erotic asphyxiation. He became friends with BoJack Horseman, who was playing the title role. Season 2 BoJack eventually tried to use the kit to get Wanda Pierce to admit she loved him. Unfortunately for Jackson, he gave in to his urges and died of auto-erotic asphyxiation. BoJack was the one who found his body. Secretariat was dedicated to his memory. Season 4 He was referenced by name in ''Underground''. When BoJack goes on about the people he has lost recently, naming Herb Kazzaz and Sarah Lynn, Diane Nguyen mentions Jackson. BoJack doesn't remember him at first but then remembers, saying "Oh yeah, him too." Season 6 In BoJack's near-death dream in ''The View from Halfway Down'', Corduroy attends a dinner party alongside BoJack's other deceased friends, family and colleagues, including Herb, Sarah Lynn, and BoJack's parents Beatrice and Butterscotch Horseman. He performs an aerial silks routine before descending through the door that represents death. Trivia * He is the second character to die from auto-erotic asphyxiation, the other being Mr. Peanutbutter's agent. *At the dinner scene in ''The View from Halfway Down'', most of the characters are given meals that represent the respective circumstances of their deaths: ** BoJack is served a plate of pills, as it was intoxication that led to his drowning, and a bottle of chlorine water. ** Herb eats a bowl of peanuts, as it was ultimately an allergic reaction to peanuts that caused his death. ** Crackerjack eats military food rations. ** Beatrice is served what appears to be low-quality cafeteria food from the nursing home where she lived out the remainder of her life. ** Corduroy was given a lemon, as biting into a lemon was an essential part of his auto-erotic asphyxiation ritual. ** Sarah Lynn seems to be the exception to this pattern as she is seen eating french fries, which has no obvious connection to the circumstances of her death. Sarah Lynn does, however, mention going on tour and being guilted by her mother about how many carbs she was eating. The fries may be a reference to this. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Minor characters Category:Stub Category:Celebrities Category:Actors